Plucking Talo
by tittymcswag
Summary: Talo is sent to wake Link up but ends up sticking his nose in places it shouldn't be turning it into the classic wolf and sheep but with a twist, looks like a certain cute little sheep is about to be eaten up. [CONTAINS SHOTA AND SOME ROUGH LOVIN]


/ I'm so excited you chose to read my story! I hope you enjoy it, I actually wrote this two years ago I believe, during spring break actually, I decided to dust it off and fix it a bit and upload it, here it is, to be clear this is between Link and Talo, no one else, so if you're not into that then I suggest that you go back.

If you have a story suggestion or any suggestion at all PM me or review! I am totally open, thank you again for reading, it would also mean a lot of you leave review, if you don't want to that is totally fine.

Enjoy!

**WARNING: **

_*Strong sexual content_

_*Shota_

_*A tad bit rape but not really_

Talo's eyes fluttered open as the chirping of birds near his home filled his ears, he rolled over with little momentum turning his head the rest of the way squinting as he looked around slightly still lying down in his bed, which is the top bunk, his younger brother Malo resting in the bed below, the morning had an unfamiliar feeling to it, Talo woke up more willingly now sitting up, pushing away his covers as he did so, he moved onto his knees crawling toward the ladder stopping once he saw his mother climb up the ladder with a bright smile once she saw he was awake.

"You're up already, huh? Good morning sweetie, your brother is still sleeping," she stopped talking looking thoughtful now, she smiled again after figuring something out, "Talo, can you go wake up Link for me, I think he still may be sleeping, such a hard worker he is, I'll fix breakfast and get your brother up while you do that," she climbed down the ladder now, she was tall so she didn't have to climb much.

"Okay," Talo responded as he turned around leisurely letting one leg down finding a place to step on the ladder, once he was in a good position his other foot joined and he climbed down half way before jumping down the rest of the way stumbling a little, Link taught him a bit about how to land properly but he hasn't gotten any better not having much practice, excited that he gets to wake the male himself, once he finished changing and fixing his hair he began walking to Link's house, he was only 10 and Link was 19 so he was eager to learn from Link wanting to be like him when he grew up.

Feeling inspired he started sprinting, waving to people in the village who he passed on the way up to Link's house, Talo stopped now panting as he gazed up at Link's half-star shaped window, "LINK!" he shouted after his breath was caught, he stood there waiting for a response after. A while passed with no reply so Talo made his way to the ladder leading to Link's door climbing it the second he got to it not wanting to shout again afraid that the other kids would come spoiling his chance to be with Link by himself, after he was at the top he crawled forward and stood dusting himself off immediately after, he reached out turning the door handle and pulling it open.

To his surprise the door opened, it wasn't locked, but, seeing as Link is a warrior it would be something he could handle, Talo laughed realizing he was over thinking things, the boy strode inside dragging his feet slightly, Link hasn't let any of the kids inside his home before so it was thrilling to go inside, he shut the door behind himself quietly, the room became increasingly dark as the sun only came in through the windows instead of the doorway, Talo looked around a bit before going to the ladder that went up to this small platform with another ladder leading to his bed, he climbed up and peered out the window looking around at the place the kids gathered usually, lastly the boy crawled up the next ladder going onto the bed seeing Link sprawled out with his covers half on him, "Link, get up," Talo crept onto the bed more and threw his leg on the other side of the older male now sitting on him.; just under his stomach placing his hands on his stomach for balance.

Tale blinked moving his hands around feeling his stomach noticing how firm it was, he moved his hands down and lifted his shirt after moving the covers off more and touched his bare stomach, it was warm Talo noted hoping to become like Link physically now, at Talo's age he was small and skinny, Link grumbled as Talo touched him, the boy was startled at first but found his grumble interesting.

Link never spoke, not really, he would make noises and he nods a lot but never speaks any words, Talo wondered if he was born like that. He scooted forward slightly and pushed his shirt up more revealing his chest, Link's chest was big but not too big for his body, it suited his body size, he touched the center of his chest where his heart was and it was warm, maybe a bit warmer than his stomach, Talo rested his hand there for a while and felt Link's heartbeat, it was soothing, Talo looked up at the older males' face, his head was turned to the side with some of his blonde choppy hair resting on his cheek, the boy reached up and touched his hair now, "soft…" he said with a smile.

Link let out another low grumble and shifted a little.

"Ah!" Talo shook feeling something hard under him, he shuffled back off of Link and tried to find what it was thinking it was a small monster of some kind but couldn't find anything until he saw a bump under his covers, he pulled the covers of the male completely now staring at the bulge in his shorts, "is that his…. Why is it like that…?" he hasn't seen anything like that before, he moved sitting on his knees between Link's legs now just staring at the bulge curiously, "will it stay like that for a while… or?" he looked up at Link's face again, "LINK," he said in a loud whisper, Link moved a little sending shivers up the boys' spine, the boys' face becoming a faint shade of pink.

The youngers curiosity got the best of him as he extended his arms tugging at Link's shorts pulling them down flinching when something sprung out, "whoa..!" he gasped looked at it with wide eyes, "it's huge," he reached out touching it cautiously, "it's hot…" he wrapped his small hand around it feeling it twitch, "why… why is it like this?" without any thought he touched the tip with his index finger covering the hole getting Links' member to twitch again. Seeing and feeling the movement Talo looked up watching as Link propped himself up on his elbows looking at the boy with a shocked expression, the boy jumped as Link's eyes got slightly wider, Talo released the olders length, "Link! I'm sorry! I-I didn't," his heart sped up as Link sat up and moved forward, Talo scurried back pushing himself up against the wall breathing a little heavier.

Link reached out to the boy.

"Link! No, I'm s-sorry.." Talo began to feel a bit strange as he watched Link as he grabbed the boys' small ankle dragging him closer, the boy didn't have an ounce of strength to resist, now he was lying beneath the older male looking up at him, the male grabbed Talo's pants yanking them off being gentle and rough at the same time, the boy gasped, "no!" he sat up to grab his pants back but saw that his thing was hard like Links' but it looked different, it was smaller and had a different shape, the tip was different too, he was stunned and went silent, it was unusual seeing it like that since it never happened before.

"Link!" Talo looked up to say something more but his words garbled as Link pressed his mouth against the boys' mouth, Talo made a noise into the kiss as he gripped the olders shirt tightly, in one quick movement all of his strength slipped away as Link hugged the small boy closer deepening the kiss, the feeling to Talo was bad but also good, quickly the good outweighed the bad feeling Link slide his tongue into his mouth moving against Talos' tongue, "ahnnn~" Talo pulled on Links' shirt as he drew back, a thread of saliva connected to their tongues, spit slid out of the boys' mouth as he blushed deeply, one of his eyes half closed.

Talo stared at him with glossy eyes, a small tear formed and fell, he wasn't crying but tears appeared anyways, Link moved back pulling off his shirt, the boy observed him watching as his muscles moved under his tight skin, the male tossed his shirt and stretched over the small boy grabbing his wrists pinning them above Talo's head against the bed, all the boy could do was watch, he looked at how Links body was so much larger and muscular than his little body, how his expression changed, his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were so serious he couldn't make out his feelings, Talo gasped when the male leaned in closer feeling like an idiot when their mouth met again, he actually yelped, he felt Links' lips move, the corners of his mouths moving up, he felt the male smile, the kiss broke when the older male bit down on Talo's bottom lip licking it after and went in kissing Talo's boyish lips more intensely, the younger found it difficult to breathe even if he was breathing out of his nose, he shuffled and the male broke the kiss letting the boy breathe, he panted heavily then cried in surprise when Link bit down on his neck, it hurt the boy and that was to be expected then the older male began to suck on the area of Talo's neck in which he bit, "ahh!" Talo's eyes opened wider as he stared up at the ceiling not in a position to protest, Link pulled back slightly and ran his tongue over the bleeding flesh.

Link released Talo's wrists and ran his hands down the boys' slender body pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside, he looked at the boys' beautiful tanned skin before he leaned down again grabbing Talo's hips as he kissed his neck and moved down kissing his collarbone, chest, and stomach, "Link!" Talo huffed as he reached down, his fingers touched his cheek, Link had a grin that Talo couldn't see.

"Hmm…~" Link hummed as he looked at Talo's small erection finding his foreskin cute, he licked the member, the boy rested his hands on his stomach, his body shivered which caught Link's attention, the older opened his mouth and breathed on the erection as he took it into his mouth.

"H'ahh!" Talo cried out and trembled, the boy who was experiencing sex before masturbation had no self-control and released inside of Link's mouth, thinking he peed he started to cry from embarrassment, "I'm so so s-sorry Link! I-I," he covered his face as his words slurred into sobs, he tried to wiggle away but Link gripped him tight and pulled him closer, he moved Talo's arms away and when the boy looked he opened his mouth revealing the sticky white cum, it tasted sweet so Link didn't mind keeping it in his mouth, he wanted to swallow but had other plans for it, "I.. I didn't.. pee?" Talo asked with confusion, Link closed his mouth and shook his head, Talo felt relieved but was still shaking, Link pulled on the boys' legs and lifted his bottom up pulling him closer, Talo's lower half now rested on Link's chest as the male spread Talo's legs apart before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, Talo's hot cum fell out and emptied over his anus, Talo opened his mouth wanting to say something but the words just broke apart, all he could really say was—"L-Link?" he inhaled sharply when Link pushed his tongue inside him, moving it around inside, the feeling was uncomfortable to Talo but something switched inside him, he felt the faint feeling of pleasure, he covered his face not knowing what to say, do, or feel, but his body reacted again, he was erect and his heart fluttered about in his tiny chest.

Feeling Link's tongue pull out made him shudder but when he felt something else enter he uncovered his face and opened his eyes seeing Link enter in a finger, "hna!?" the boy reached his arm up in protest but it just went limp and fell back to the bed, the uncomfortable feeling came back as Link entered another finger now scissoring them little by little slowly spreading them open wider and wider, "do-don't move them!" Talo felt his whole body burn up not even knowing what Link was doing, Talo made little noises as Link continued, the male stopped after three fingers fit inside. Link lowered Talo back down to the bed slowly, "Link…?" Talo said again quickly seeing that determined look on the males' face, he started to reach up to him but got shifted again, the male gripped the boys' small hips pulling him closer until his was between his knees, Link looked at how flushed Talo's face was finding the confidence to do the next action, he spread Talos' butt cheeks apart now pressing the tip of his length against the well prepared opening, "ah! Link! No! What—what are you doing?" Talo knew what was coming and panicked, "n—" the older male pushed himself inside slowly putting a stop to the boys' words, even with the preparation it was still painful due to the size differences, grabbing anything close by the boy grasped the covers clenching them tightly as Link kept pushing himself inside Talo soon tearing into the area his fingers couldn't reach.

Talo huffed and creased his eyebrows, crying without a sound, tears fell from his eyes, the boy finding it too painful to do anything, Link looked up and saw the tears and contorted face expression, he felt wretched then leaned up kissing away the tears, "shhh…" he calmed the boy down distracting him from the pain with kisses, he kissed his lips stopping any cries the boy had not having the heart[s] to hear them. Talo panted now as Link broke the kiss, the male stopped moving inside him meaning he was inside completely, Link moved back slightly after waiting a little bit, something triggered inside Talo transforming the pain into pleasure, though the getting ripped a new one numbed his legs slightly he noticed the pleasure of the tingles that erupted repeatedly flowing everywhere, his body twitched when Link thrusted into him, "hng!" Talo looked up at Link's face seeing his eyes closed, the color of pink stretched across his cheeks, he was so focused, Talo reached up wrapping his arms around the male's neck pulling him closer wanting what he did before, what was it called? Oh right, a kiss. Talo meshed their lips together now in a heated passion, Link took it the right way, permission to continue what he was doing, the older male started to thrust heavily into the boy making him moan into the kiss, it was too unbearable so the boy broke the kiss and started to moan freely which urged the older further, the boy loved how hot he felt inside and might even grow addicted to the feeling, the lewd sounds became more apparent to both males, Talo let go of the male covering his mouth as an attempt to stop the moans he let out but Link wasn't having none of that and pulled his arms away and held the boy close, Talo panted heavily into Link's ear causing him to get even larger inside the boy, "hhhg!" Talo noticed it and bit his lip soon letting it go getting even deeper into this new pleasure, he looked at the earring in the male's ear and bit it gently, it surprised Link but he didn't mind.

After that position almost pushed Link over the edge he rested Talo on the bed again taking a few second break, he pulled out until it was only his tip inside then shoved himself inside quickly and hard getting Talo to cry out with that alluring voice of his, their sweat mixed together as Link resumed thrusting, "Link!" Talo shuddered reaching his hand up toward Link, the boys' back arched and his mouth hung open allowing drool to trickle out of one corner of his mouth, Link grasped the small hand of his with his large hand bringing it to his mouth kissing it, his eyes were shut and his eyebrows were furrowed, he still kept a strong hold on his hand continuing to thrust, Talo's body quivered when Link slammed into his sweet spot, the boys cum spurted out onto his chest some even getting on Link's chest, Talo cried out the olders name as he came having his first prostate orgasm, his first orgasm ever actually, Links eyes were open witnessing the sight no one else has ever seen and never will see, Talo's wall clamped down on Link's length, Link didn't even have time to pull out, releasing inside of the boy.

Talo's legs rested over Link's thighs as they both just stayed in the position they were in panting greatly, Link let his hand go as he picked the boy up embracing him tightly against his hot sweaty body, Talo hugged him back relaxing now as he felt Link's racing heart against his own pounding chest.

"Talo…" Link whispered to the boy.


End file.
